The Refuge
by kitkat2150
Summary: Inspired by Sonicfries story 'The Haven'. A young redheaded runaway escapes a religious cult group ending up in the hands of Kevin Levin hoping to find her family but their after her. She's being chased down by her past. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

The wind nipped her red cheeks as she raced through the dark green forest. The smell of composing was so strong she could taste it on the tip of her tongue. Twigs and branches snapped and cracked beneath her sore bare feet as she picked up speed dodging nearby trees and bushes. She had been running all through the night avoiding the roads and highways. She wanted to stay out of sight of everyone and everything. She shivered slightly as a gust of wind attacked her pale arms and shins. Her chest tightened. She heard a crowd of people. She took a quick glimpse behind her trying to spot the people but all she saw was darkness. "Ah" she breathed out cradling her shoulder as it smacked into a large tree. She winced her eyes looking ahead. She was almost home free. Almost. Her ears pecked up at the sound. Water. Rushing water. A waterfall or at least a stream. She smiled. She was exhausted and needed a place to rest at least for a good five minutes.

* * *

><p>"So," The rat-like man began as his friend groaned lugging another create into the back of the van.<p>

"What?" The 17yr old man asked as he picked up another crate with his gloved hands. "That Tennyson kid?" Argit asked as Kevin groaned yet again. "What about him?" The onyx eyed man asked a little annoyed at his friends relaxed and comfortable display.

Argit leaned against the wall as he eyed his strong, black haired friend. "Does he know you're doing this. I mean weren't you suppose to be doing things not illegal?" Argit asked his ruffian friend as he took out his drink bottle and took a sip.

"Firstly, what we're doing is sorta legal and secondly; he doesn't need to know" Kevin told him grabbing the last crate and shoving it into the van before closing and locking it. "We're giving cheap crap to a bunch of religious nutters" Argit informed him crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Kevin took a step back wiping the sweat off his forehead. "But we're giving illegal stuff to a bunch of people who probably do illegal and sick things so in a way it kinda counteracts each other out" Kevin explained with a wide grin on his face. Argit thought about his words for a second then smirked. "Kevin, buddy; you're a genius" He snickered towards the boy. "But they won't notice the difference; they never do" Kevin smirked before nodding his head towards the car.

"Common, we better get moving. It's a five hour drive there" Kevin informed him before Argit moved to the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>The redhead could smell the moist air of water. Her senses heightened as she dodged another tree and saw the misted waterfall with bright green enshrouding it. It was so beautiful; she couldn't help but smile. She slid down to the water's side taking in the scenery as she placed her hands in the water splashing her face washing off the mud, sweat and grit that had built up on the journey.<p>

She looked down at her now grey and brown large shirt. It used to be white. It used to be a robe. She couldn't help but feel anger; she wanted to tear it off but she didn't have any other clothes with her. Not even shoes. She looked down at her feet with eyes wide. She gasped sighing lightly as she noticed how cut up they were sliting her delicate skin and drenching her foot with a dull red. She wished she had stolen something to wear on her feet. She dipped them in the cool water attempting to remove at least some of the dirt. It stung her cuts as she washed them out.

Her eyes half closed as her head went limp; she was exhausted and needed somewhere to sleep but she knew she couldn't.

They would find her and punish her for trying to escape and have her locked in a room with a religious nutter being lectured and questioned for hours on end.

Just like the last times.

She sighed picking herself up off the ground but not before taking one last sip of the delicious refreshing water.

* * *

><p>Kevin halted the van outside white gates. He stared at the land in front of him. It was nothing but a farmland with many people in it wearing the same white robes and working in the fields. Kevin stared down at his watch; it was 7:15am and people were outside working in the fields. "name?" A gruff voice asked. "Huh?" Kevin winced his eyes turning towards his window to see a tall extremely smiley man staring at him. "Oh uh, Kevin. We've got a delivery for..." Kevin flicked through the papers on Argit's lap. "Father Luke Benerdich" Kevin showed him the papers. He nodded before pressing a button on his remote. "May the great almighty be with you" he told him as Kevin nodded before driving through. In the background he could hear Argit's light snores and the sounds of the engine but not the people; they were so quiet. Everything was quiet; it was beginning to creep Kevin out. He noticed some upcoming sheds and other tin buildings. Must've been so hot in Summer and cold in winter. The sad fact was it is winter. He looked towards the biggest shed to see a person in grey and white robes standing out front with his hands clasped together. He had a sly smile casted around his lips as Kevin stopped the van and leaned over to Argit slapping a -mask onto his face. "Ahh," He growled as he was awakened by the annoyed teenager.<p>

"Whatcha do that for?" He asked not noticing his surroundings. Kevin rolled his eyes and got out the car coming over to the slender dark haired man. "Father Benerdich?" Kevin asked. He smiled nodding. "Welcome to my humble village I hope the journey wasn't too long for you my son?" He asked so gently. Kevin shrugged turning away and staring at a brown haired man and a red haired woman arguing over something. "It was a couple hours, no big" Kevin placed his hands in his pocket. "So, where do you want it all unloaded?" Kevin breathed in through his nose smelling cabbage" he winced; he hated cabbage.

"No need, my people will be more than willing to unload your van in the mean time would you care to join us for breakfast?" He asked. Kevin's eyes widened. He just wanted to get away from this religious nutter and his brainwashing village.

"Thanks but I'm good. My friend and I will unload the truck and go I've got to get back home anyway...think I left the stove on" Kevin lied coughing lightly before protruding back to the truck. "Very well then may the great divines and the almighty be with you my son" He clasped his hands smiling happily towards him. Kevin walked towards his truck where Argit was against. "What's with the nutter?" He asked curiously. He grabbed his friends shirt dragging him closer to him.

"Hey!" His friend complained before Kevin whispered orders for him to unload the truck as fast as he possibly could. He nodded rushing around to the back and taking out as much crates as he could as Kevin returned to keeping an eye on the leader of the cult group. He noticed he was speaking to a man wearing glasses and white robes. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was around the same height as the father.

"She's still not back yet" the brunette informed him with tired weary eyes.

"My wife and I are beginning to worry" He continued as the cult leader just continued to nod.

"I've already sent a small party out to find your daughter. I'm sure she just strayed too far away again but we'll find her don't worry" Benerdich tried to calm his mind.

"Thankyou, great leader" the man clasped his hands and bowed before walking back towards his wife and nodding. "Um, Kevin was it?" The leader asked walking up to him. Kevin nodded slightly regretting informing him about his name. He should've gone with something that was the complete opposite like Jed or something...maybe Ben. "Yeah" Kevin nodded taking a quick glimpse to where Argit in his human form was still unloading the boxes. Well, more or less dumping them on the ground to get out of here quicker. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favour, Son?" He asked. Kevin arched an eyebrow but nodded. "What's the favour?" Kevin asked untrustingly.

"One of our members has been missing for some time now. If you see her will you please return her here; her parents are worried sick" He informed Kevin. The 17year old nodded. "What does she look like?" He asked quickly. "Long redhair and bright green eyes, slim, she's around your age and she's around yay big" He raised his hand to just below his shoulders. Kevin just nodded. There was noway in hell he was planning on coming back here even to drop off a runaway. "If I see her I'll give you a call" Kevin told. He nodded.

"If you bring her back we'll make it worth your while" He called out to him before Kevin walking back to the van only to see Argit next to him huffing and puffing like a fatigued wolf. "Can we go now?" Argit asked.

"May the almighty be with you" The leader called out. Kevin ignored him and turned to Argit.

Kevin nods turning his key into the ignition and jump starting the van and turning round on the dirt path towards the entrance gates. Argit sighed slipping the ID mask off and turning towards Kevin.

"I'm starved. We should pick up something to eat on the way back" Argit insisted.

Kevin nodded slowly driving off through the woods not giving the missing runaway much thought.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin scrunched his face as the rain poured down on his van so much that he could barely see despite the fact that it was 8:30am. The sun was hidden behind many grey clouds leaving the driver in diseray. He flicked the button for the window wiping on and turned them to the max. It was like wiping off bucket and buckets of water from the windscreen. The van swerved slightly on the slippery road. Kevin growled muttering under his breath as his friend slept next to him snoring ever so loudly. He lost it then. He smacked him with the back of his hand on his friend/ co-workers chest. "Ow, what?" the rat-man complained towards his friend. Kevin glared at him.

"Stay awake and stop snoring" Kevin growled at him. It caused Argit to roll his eyes. "Do you want me to drive?" He asked naggingly. Kevin shook his head. "Only I drive" Kevin pointed with his thumb to his chest. Argit glared at him but saw something in his peripheral vision. "LOOK OUT!" He grabbed the wheel trying to swerve as the car hit something. Kevin pushed his foot down on the brakes scearding the tires to a complete halt. "Whatcha do that for?" Kevin growled tensing his hands on the steering wheel. Argit looked into the back into behind him to see a figure laying on the ground a few meters away from them. "I think you hit something?" Argit pointed. Kevin arched his left eyebrow and looked into the rearview mirror to see something laying on the side of the road.

"Stay with the car" Kevin told him unclipping his seatbelt and getting out of the car and into the rain. He walked over to the figure hoping it was just a large branch or a log he had just hit. Well, that was until the large branch moved and groaned. Kevin's eyes widened as he noticed dirt filled redhair. He gulped bending down next to her checking to make sure she wasn't dead. "Hey," Kevin nudged her by the shoulder. The rain began to calm down and soon he saw her face. "You...you're beautiful" He noticed her refined complexion. She groaned wincing her eyes slowly only to notice a boy staring down at her with strange emotion filled eyes and a small frown on his lips.

She groaned wincing her left eye closed trying to stay awake. Kevin looked down at her body; she was wearing the same horrible looking clothes as the religious members were. Kevin gulped; she must've been the runaway. "Did you escape from that religious compound?" Kevin asked her as she tried to get up. "Uhuh" She nodded bringing her left arm tightly into her chest.

"They're looking for you" Kevin informed her as she nodded again.

"Yeah, I figured" She told him smugly.

"They asked me to bring you back if I bumped into you" Kevin told her placing an arm around her back to help her sit up properly. She winced her breathing tightening at his words.

"But you didn't bump into me" She complained trying to glare at him with one eye.

"You hit me with your car" She hissed through her teeth. Kevin thought about her words but then turned back to her. "True but that doesn't change the fact that I'm staring down a religious runaway" Kevin replied as the redhead groaned clasping her ribs. "Did they say they would pay you if you bring me back?" She asked him trying to move her legs but finding it too painful. Kevin nodded his head. "Sort of. They said they would make it worth my while" Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Well did you know that their payments a seminar with one of there 'elders'" She informed him. "How do you know that?" Kevin asked looking down at her. She chuckled lightly.

"Cause the last time I tried to escape this man brought me back and was given a 'reward'" She coughed wincing her eyes closed. She swallowed before looking back up at him. "And?" Kevin wanted her to continue with her little story. She smiled. "Let's say he's a great farmhand" She chuckled lightly as Kevin stared at her eyes widened. Though the laughing didn't last very long when she heard the sound of several cars on the road probably around two or three kilometres away. Her right eye widened. She gulped. "Listen if you get me out of here and to BellWood I'll make it worth your while" She told him.

Kevin stared down at her.

"You dont have anything on you except from a cheaply made and ruined dress. Kevin stared down towards her cut up feet noticing that she didn't even have shoes on. "I'll pay you" She whispered."With actual money" She gulped looking back behind her. Kevin thought about it for a moment before returning back to her. "How much?" He asked. "A lot. I've got family in BellWood and I'm sure they'll pay for whatever amount you want" She breathed out still keeping an eye out for the car. "I want 1000" Kevin informed her. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She stared at him in shock. "2000" Kevin smiled towards her. She groaned. "Fine" She spat with hatred towards him. He smiled looking towards the road behind her. He grabbed onto her robe tearing it off her body as she argued and yelled at him in annoyance. He removed his black shirt and placed it on her as quick as he could ignoring the fact that she was injured. He then threw the robes into the forest below before placing a pile of mud in his hand and walking over to the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" She tried backing away as Kevin grabbed the back of her long hair and began covering it in dirt trying to dull her bright red hair. "Oof" She breathed out closing her eyes in disgust as Kevin placed another handful of wet mud onto her scalp and rubbing it through her hair. He then wiped his hands clean and extended an arm to help her up just in time for two black limo's to come out around the bend. The once redhead took his hand hobbling up and coming over to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist trying to take as much weight as he could off her feet and placing it onto his. The limp stopped just in front of the two.

The brunette closed her eyes trying to make sure they didn't see her bright green eyes away from the monsters. Kevin took a glimpse down at her before looking over to two men coming out of the first limo with an umbrella and a black suit on. He was wearing black glasses too and looked too official to be part of a cult group. He stared down at the two of them with no emotion on his face. "Have either of you seen a young redheaded green eyed girl in her mid-teens?" He asked. Kevin shook his head as well as the fake brunette. "Do you mind if we take a look around your van. We suspect that she may be hiding somewhere inside?" He asked. Kevin shook his head. "Go ahead" He told him calmly as he brought the girl closer to his body trying to keep her from falling down in pain. The other man stepped out and began searching the back.

"May I ask why you're looking for her?" Kevin asked. The man looked towards the girl then back at him. "Classified" he shrugged as Kevin nodded. He looked back over to the girl noticing her beat-up form. "You alright, Miss" He asked as she gulped. "Y-yeah" She told him avoiding eye contact. He took a step towards her before Kevin intervened. "She was in a motorbike accident a couple days ago. She's still pretty beat up from it" Kevin shifted slightly. He didn't believe her and was about to go up and pry her eyes open with his trimmed fingers. "Sir, It's clean" The other man jumped out of the back as Kevin breathed out in relief after noticing Argit had placed his mask on. The man turned back to them forgetting what he was about to do. "Well you'll have a good day now" The man forced a smile before protruding back to his limo and driving off. The girl breathed out relieved as she watched them disappear before collapsing to the ground. "Woah" Kevin tried to catch her but instead helped her down to the ground. "We need to get you to a hospital" Kevin stared down at her red scratches covering her arms and legs.

"No," She breathed out. "They'll be looking there" She winced her eyes closed. He sighed. He walked over to the van and took out a water bottle dumping the cool liquid over her hair washing the mud out as best as he could. "I've got a first aid kit in the back" Kevin told her squeezing her hair dry and placing the water bottle on her lap before he took her bridal style in his arms and placed her onto the cold steel of the vans floor.

"Kevin, buddy, we picking up chicks now?" Argit asked removing his ID mask and staring down at the wide eyed girl. She was about to scream her head off if not for Kevin's hand coming down on her mouth. "Argit, drive" Kevin ordered him as Kevin closed the back door removing his hand off the girls mouth allowing her to breath. She stared up at the rat-man...boy...thing in shock. "What are you?" She asked as Kevin grabbed the first aid kit from under the seat. Argit stared at her in the rearview mirror.

"Ah, a mammal" He snickered lightly.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"He's an alien" Kevin flipped the lid open as the girl arched an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked shivering a little. Kevin noticed her shaking form and grabbed his green jacket throwing it round her like a blanket before searching for something she could use as a pillow. "I'm f-fine" She told him trying to get up and lean her back against the aluminium wall. Kevin looked back at her trying to drape his coat around her shoulders. "Relax, the clean-ups free" Kevin smiled at her taking her left arm and pressing on it up and down. She winced breathing out as he touched her elbow and forearm.

"I think your arms broken" Kevin pointed out as he placed it back gently towards her body. "Y-Yeah" She winced. "That was the first limb you hit with your reckless driving" She blamed him as he created a sling from a bandage and wrapped it round her. "My reckless driving? What about you; running through the woods at nighttime and walking in the middle of the road" Kevin growled at her as he felt her other arm feeling no broken bones or damage. "I-I was on the s-sside of the road and you just swerved and hit me" She hissed as he felt her right ankle.

"Ankle's broke or at least fractured" Kevin informed her as he wrapped it up. "And you shouldn't even be on the road if you're avoiding people" Kevin swabbed her legs down with antiseptic as she winces. "I got lost. I was hoping someone would point me in the right direction not hit me with a freakin' car" She spat at him. Kevin glared at her placing a few bandaids on her really bad cuts. "Well maybe you'd prefer to go back to where you came from" Kevin growled at her. "Err...Kevin" Argit tried to intervene. "I came from BellWood. Where you're taking and secondly, I'm paying you. Do you think they'll pay you or indoctrinate you?" She asked. Kevin stared at her in shock. "What's indoctrinate?" He asked. Gwen groaned sighing. "You're getting paid for taking her to your place?" Argit asked catching both their attention. Kevin went beat red. "What? No?" He disagreed.

"You hesitated?" Argit informed him.

"No" Kevin fisted his hands.

"I'm taking her too...err...where'd you say you..."

"My grandpa's or my aunt and uncle's place" she cut him off. "And whatcha say your name was?" Argit asked. "I didn't" She let her head fall towards her chest. "It's Gwen" She raised her head up slightly. "Kevin" He extended his hand. She hesitated but took it. "And that's Argit" Kevin pointed. Gwen smiled towards the both of them. "Thankyou" She whispered towards the both of them. They both turned to her. "For not ratting me out to those...people" She leaned her head against the wall letting her eyelids slide closed. Kevin smiled. "Get some sleep" He whispered getting up and moving over the front and kicking Argit out out of the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Gwen winced her eyes feeling a sharp throbbing pain in the side of her skull. She opened her eyes to see that the van was stopped and no one was in the van except her. Her eyes widened as she looked around freaking out. "Where were they?' She looked around to see a few buildings with open windows from the front window. There were families in there laughing and having fun while eating. It was strange she had never had that experience. When she ate everyone was quiet as they listened to their great leader preach for hours. Well, She slumped back down. It felt like hours. She looked again to see a person coming out of a restaurant with a bag of food in his hand. She smiled closing eyes trying to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Kevin smirked gingerly as he strolled back to the van. He had left Argit in charge of keeping her safe inside the van. He didn't trust Argit at all but at least there was someone keeping her company. He strolled around to the back of the white van and opened it to see the girl still sleeping. He chuckled smiling placing the bag down into her lap. She jumped scared before she looked over to Kevin crawling in next to her. She winced her eyes staring down at the bag. She sniffed the air smelling cooked meat. Kevin watched her. He bet she was a vegetarian a person that was too up herself to eat meat. "I know you probably wanted a great big platter of veg but they didn't have any" Kevin lied before watching her open the box and stuff her face with the fattening, greesey burger. He could hear her moaning as she gorged herself. "Guess you're pretty hungry" Kevin muttered towards her as she swallowed the food. She didn't answer him she just continued to chew.<p>

"There's chips in there too" He told her calmly but she was too caught up in her burger to even acknowledge what he was saying to her. She chewed down the last parts until she took the chips out and started munching on them. Kevin shook his head. "There's a coke in there too" He told her. She grabbed it out and began drinking it. "Do you want anything else?" Kevin asked her. She shook her head. "No thankyou" She whispered finishing up the chips and placing the box back into the brown paper bag and sipping on the drink. "Right, we better get on the road then" Kevin told her. "What about Argit?" Gwen whispered as he tucked his jacket back up and around her shoulders before walking over to the front and kicking the rat sleeping. "Stop hitting me" Argit complained as Kevin snickered turning the ignition on and starting the car.

"We should be in BellWood by 2'oclock" He informed her as her eyes slided closed. Kevin watched her fall asleep wandering how the girl had ran for and what she had gone through. It was kinda weird; he felt sorry for the girl. He sighed pulling out of the car park and onto the main road.

* * *

><p>Kevin pulled up on the side of the road heading towards his garage which was only 4 or 5 kilometres away. He looked into the rear-view mirror to see Gwen shivering under his jacket. She was looking a lot more paler and he could see her forehead dripping with sweat. "Gwen?" He called out. She moaned deeply. He turned around unclipping his seatbelt and crawling towards her. "You okay?" He asked feeling her forehead. "I feel sick" She informed him looking rather green. "You probably just need some fresh air" Kevin opened the backdoor letting a small breeze come in and kiss her face. In an instance she leaned over throwing up her meal. Kevin stared at her in shock before placing a hesitant hand on her back rubbing it. "I feel like crap" She told him spitting the rest out. Kevin winced his eyes feeling like he were about to throw-up too. "You've never had an actual hamburger or chips or even a coke have you?" He asked her as her body shivered. She shook her head. "Your bodies probably not used to eating fast food" Kevin informed her. She just quietly nodded as Kevin helped her settle back down into her seat. "Do you know where your grandpa or you aunt and uncle live?" Kevin asked her. She her head wiping her mouth the back of her right hand. "What about a last name?" Kevin asked. She shook her head. "I don't even know my last name. My dad never told me and my mum just said that everyone in the compound gave up their last name" She shook her head. Kevin gulped. She was so different from the rest of them. He sighed. "Do you even know what they look like?" Kevin asked. She shook her head closing her eyes. "All I know is that they live in BellWood" She leaned her head to the side of the wall beginning to fall back asleep.<p>

"You can stay at my garage for tonight"

She looked up at him with worried eyes. "Really?" She asked. Kevin nodded. "But after that you're on your own" Kevin walked over to the drivers seat. She gulped nodding before closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The van screeched to a halt outside a broken down looking motel. "Out" Kevin growled. Gwen stared over to the place wondering if this was her stop. Argit groaned getting out of the car before Kevin turned around to her. "You wanna sit up front?" He asked. Gwen pursed her lips removing his jacket off her and crawling over to him as best as she could with a broken arm, ankle and still feeling woozy from the sickness. "You alright?" He asked taking her hand and helping her into the passenger seat.

"Yeah" She breathed out wincing as she sat down into the seat. "We'll be at my garage soon" Kevin told her taking out a drink bottle and passing it to her. She groaned taking it. "Would've been helpful when I was throwing up" She took a sip. Kevin shook his head taking the seatbelt and wrapping it round her before grabbing his jacket and tucking her up. "I didn't want you to get vomit on my drink bottle" He informed her as she glared. She muttered something under her breath but he was just too preoccupied with the road to argue with her. "There's a couch in the garage which you can sleep on otherwise it's the floor" Kevin told her rudely. She groaned wincing.

"Fine" She whispered letting her eyelids slide closed. Kevin turned onto a corner street. Gwen watched the large garages all side by side with each other. He stopped outside one of them and opened the door. He quickly drove in and turned off the ignition before looking over to her. She gulped as he got out and walked around to her side opening the door and unclipping her seat belt.

"Now," He slipped his hands around her legs and back and carried her over to the green rundown sofa. She groaned as he placed her down onto the sofa and wrapped his jacket around her.

"I need to go run a few errands but before I go is there anything else you need?" He asked looking down at her skiny pale legs. She lifted his jacket up sniffing it. She could smell the bio and spray on it. "Is there a bathroom nearby?" She asked him with begging eyes. He sighed turning his head and thinking. He walked over to the corner of the room where a mop and a bucket laid unused. He grabbed the bucket and came over to her. "Here" He chucked it down on the floor as she glared at him. "You're joking right?" She asked. "Would you prefer to go out there and be spotted by one of those nutters looking for you?" He asked her. She thought about it for a moment but then returned back to him with a glaring stare of intimidation. He groaned walking over to her. "You're lucky I hit you with my car or I would never do this" He picked her up in his arms and took her over to a green and black camero. "Where are you taking me now?" She argued as he placed her into the passenger seat. He didn't say anything he just got in the car and drove to his house.

* * *

><p>"Okay so you're allowed one quick shower and a bathroom break that's it okay?" He asked her as he got out the car and walked up to the one story house opening the door. Gwen glared at the man before hobbling out onto the paving and attempting to get over to him. She hobbled trying not to stand to long on either feet as she made it towards him. "You got it?" He asked her as he opened the door. She nodded. "A quick shower and a bathroom break" She repeated the words to him before walking in to his home.<p>

"The bathroom's third on the right" Kevin informed her as she walked through the hall following his directions. Kevin watched her leave before walking over to a cupboard taking out three blankets and a pillow before placing it down onto the sofa. He heard the shower taps turn on thinking she had made it into the bath. He smiled wondering if she had ever seen clean facilities before. He walked into his mum's room and searched for something for the girl to wear. He found some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt which his mum usually wore on her weekends off. He walked into the hall and knocked on the door. "Gwen?" He called out. She didn't respond all he could hear was the taps running.

"Gwen?" He called again placing his ear to the door. He still couldn't hear a thing. He breathed out straightening his face into a frown before barging in. He turned his head to the right ready to yell at her before he saw her. She was lying down in the bath with closed eyes. Water was spraying over her naked body. Kevin's eyes widened; she must've slipped unconscious. He raced up to her dropping the clothes and turning the taps off before she drowned. He grabbed her body and dragged her out and over onto the mat.

"Gwen?" He called out worried as he shook her limp body.

"Gwen?" He called again lifting her up and holding the back of her neck.

That's when he felt something.

Something strange.

He turned her around and gasped.

* * *

><p>She was marked. Marked with a symbol. He traced his finger of the circular symbol. It must've been the cult group symbol. It was an eye with an infinite symbol in the centre and a key protruding down from the bottom centre. Under it was strange symbols. The whole thing was scorched into her skin. He continued to look down at her form noticing more symbols and writing scorched into her skin. Some on her left shoulder of others in her middle and lower back. He touched one of them on her middle. It was the largest one. He gulped; it looked fresh. Like someone had just come along with a poker and seared her skin with a strange symbol. It looked all too familiar. He knew that symbol. It was a star in a circle; it was the sign of witchery. Around the symbol was strange writing on which Kevin had never seen. They were all coming from the points of the star. He set her down to lay on her side before grabbing a towel and wrapping it round her body before grabbing another towel and patting her dry.<p>

He was hoping she wouldn't wake up...at least til this ordeal was over. His red cheeks weren't going to pale so quickly. He took her left arm trying to move her. She winced scrunching her face. 'oh no' Kevin thought releasing her arm and backing away from her a little.

Her eyes began to flicker open only to see blur. She groaned whimpering slightly as her eyes fluttered half closed trying to remain awake. He figured she must've fallen over in the bath trying to get in. He figured she must've hit her head awfully hard to be in this sort of situation.

He crawled back over to her and took her gently bringing her in to his warm body hoping to keep her calm.

It seemed as though it was working; her breathing slowed down as her eyes fluttered closed.

He was glad that she hadn't thrown a massive tantrum for him being in the room but he presumed that she didn't even know where she was right now to even try. He lifted her up and walked out of the room to the sofa where he gently placed her down and wrapped a blanket over her before walking into the kitchen and over to the fridge. He took out an icepack and came over to her lifting her shoulders up and sitting down placing them her head onto his lap.

He took her head gently and placed the ice pack under her head hoping to reduce the swelling. He wondered what he was going to do with her. He knew she had a family but there was at least a thousand people living in BellWood now thanks to Ben's publicity. He thought about Ben. 'Wonder if he might know who she's talking about?' Kevin thought. He leaned back in his seat unconsciously running his through her soft velvet hair.

* * *

><p>"So wait, you just found the girl and then put her in your van and took her into your house where she fell unconscious?" Ben asked as they walked over to the garage where Kevin's car was kept. "Well, yeah but when you put it that way it just sounds creepy" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, she needs help" Kevin placed his keys in the door about to unlock it. "Since when do you run to someone's side and help?" Ben asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Since? I always do"Kevin replied as Ben shook his head. "Is she pretty?" Ben asked. "Well...err..." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck blushing. Ben arched an eyebrow. "Well, that and the fact that she's made an investment" Kevin told him fiddling with the lock. "She's paying you to help her isn't she?" Ben asked already able to figure it out. Kevin gave him an innocent look. "Well,"<p>

"How much?" Ben asked.

"Not that much"

"How much?"

"2000 bucks" Kevin informed him as Ben gasped. "She said if I helped her find her family then she'd pay me the full lot" Kevin told him opening the door. "Dude so not cool" Ben told him as they walked in to the room. Ben looked over to a redheaded girl asleep on the couch with blankets completely covering her. "I thought you said she was at your house?" Ben whispered walking over to her.

"My mum would freak if she saw a girl in my bed" Kevin whispered towards him. In an instance her eyes began to wince. She opened her eyes to see Kevin and a green eyed brunette. He waved towards her as her breathing tensed. "W-Who are you?" Gwen asked trying to lift her upper body but could barely manage to move right now due to the weight of the blankets. The brunette smirked as Kevin told her to relax. "This is Ben" Kevin intervened. "Ben Tennyson, you may of heard of me. Saved the galaxy like a million time" Ben told her as Kevin rolled his eyes.

She shook her head. "Sorry," She whispered not knowing him. "That's okay" Ben sat down next to her. "I'm here to help. Kevin told me that you had family here?" Ben asked calmly. She nodded moving the blankets down to her chest with her right arm as her other one stayed tucked up next to her black shirt. She looked down at it before looking over to Kevin. "There my mum's clothes" He informed her as she turned back to Ben. "I have an aunt, uncle and a grandpa who live here but I don't know their names of what they even look like" Gwen informed him. Ben nodded thinking. "We could ask my mum or get a DNA test" Ben looked over to Kevin. His eyes widened. "Woah, woah, woah. Those things are expensive" Kevin shook his head. "Let's just go ask your mum" Kevin told them as they both glared. Ben turned to her and smiled.

"My mum knows everyone in BellWood if she can't find your family then no one can" He smiled at her reassuringly. She looked at him uneasy but nodded. "Okay" She whispered looking over to Kevin. "The sooner we find them the better. Then I'll get out of your hair" She narrowed her eyes at him and removed the blankets attempting to get up. Ben got up taking her right arm and helping her. She wabbled uncontrollably before taking a step. She winced collapsing if not for Kevin catching. "Woah, you okay?" Ben asked her. She winced nodding. "Y-Yeah. I got hit by a car yesterday and I think my ankle and arm's broken" Gwen informed the boy. He instantly stared at Kevin blaming him.

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital?" Ben shrieked as Kevin helped her up. "She's a runaway. They'll be looking for her" Kevin opened the car door letting Ben jump in first before helping the redhead into the passenger seat and wrapping a seatbelt around her. "Do you need a blanket?" Kevin whispered towards her. She shook her head. "I think I'll be alright" She replied cradling her left arm. Kevin nodded getting into the driver's seat and speeding off.

* * *

><p>Gwen limped around the house as the boys sat down on the couch. "You know you can sit down?" Ben called out to her as she hobbled over to the t-v trying to turn it on. "What's this?" She asked as she tapped the screen. Ben and Kevin stared at each other with arched eyebrows. "It's called a t-v and you watch stuff on it" Ben told her as she fiddled with the buttons.<p>

"What type of stuff?" She asked sitting down on the floor. "Entertainment" Ben answered watching her with curiosity. Kevin leaned over towards Ben's ear. "When'd you say your folks would be home?" Kevin asked his fingers tapping the arm chair. "Soon, they needed to go pick up some more mulch for the garden" Ben replied as Gwen looked over to the two.

"Everything alright?" Ben asked her. She nodded pressing a large button. In an instance the box ignited with life. There was a news reporter sitting at a table shuffling papers in his hand. "Oh no not this guy" Ben slumped as the loud mouth American began to talk. "In later news Ben Ten-" In an instance the screen went black. Kevin stared at her slumping as she fiddled with the on/off button. "This is so cool" She giggled like a child as she continuously turned the t-v on and off. Ben crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "I like her" Ben told his companion as he groaned. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal two older people. Gwen stared at the blonde haired green eyed woman as she entered through the front door followed by a brunette with brown eyes. "Dad?" She whispered arching an eyebrow. The woman leaned across the back of the couch and hugged the brunette boy. "Ben," She smiled hugging him before she withdrew her attention towards the girl on the ground. "Hello, are you one of Ben's friends?" She asked as Ben complained with a 'Mum'.

"She needs help" Ben informed his mother as she stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Why what's wrong?" She asked staring down at her son. "She can't find her family" Ben replied as the woman walked over to Gwen. "Aw, you don't know where your family is?" She asked in a very childish accent that it kind of annoyed the girl. She frowned; she wasn't a child. "I'm 16" Gwen told her.

"She doesn't know what a t-v is" Kevin smirked happy about his response. "What?" The woman placed a hand on her back and stared her in the eye practically inspecting her. "You look very familiar?" She stared her up and down. "Did you escape the religious compound too?" Gwen asked a hint of belief in her eyes. "The what?" The woman asked staring down at the girl afraid. "Um," Ben stood up. "Mum?" Ben walked over to her.

"Gwen can't find her aunt and uncle or her grandpa and she doesn't know what their last names are either" Ben notified her. She gulped looking down at the wounded girl. "So you're on your own. Where are your parents?" She asked questioning the girl. Gwen gulped. "Kevin and Ben have been taking care of me as for my parents...well I don't really want to go back to them" She looked down at the ground ashamed of herself. The green eyed woman stared down at her in sympathy.

She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Well I'm sure we'll figure something out in the mean time do you need somewhere to stay?" The woman asked. Gwen looked over towards Kevin then back at her. She shook her head. "Not at the moment" Gwen whispered. The woman smiled. "Well you can stay here as long as you like" She told her. Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"Thankyou" She whispered so happily. "My names Saundra and this is my husband Carl" Saundra introduced them. Carl waved to her. "Would like something to eat or drink?" Saundra asked. Gwen shifted a little in her seat. "Actually, I'm a little thirsty. May I please have something to drink?" Gwen asked. Saundra smiled and walked out as Carl stared at her. He arched an eyebrow at her. It made her uneasy. "Where'd you say you were from?" He asked. Gwen gulped.

"A religious compound" Gwen answered as she noticed the two boys palm their foreheads. "Which one?" He asked curiously. "Carl" Saundra hissed as she came back in with a glass of water. "What? Just wanted to know if she knew knew my brother" He shrugged staring down at the worried girl. Saundra sighed. "A few years ago-"

"14" Carl intervened on his wife's discussion.

She glared at him angrily before returning back to her. "Ben's aunt and uncle got into this cult group and we haven't seen or heard from them since they moved into this compound" Saundra gulped looking away from her. Gwen stared at her worried. She wanted to help. "Sanctuary's the one I came from" Gwen got up and limped over to them. There eyes lit up in happiness. "That's the one they went to" Carl stated coming over to her.

"What did you say their names were?" Gwen asked them.

They both looked at each other then back at her. "Frank and Lilly" Saundra told her. Gwen's eyes widened. "That's my parents names" Gwen whispered. Saundra neared her and looked her up and down. "What does your dad look like?" Carl asked nearing her. Gwen gulped leaning back on the back of the armchair. "My dad? He kinda looks like you except shorter hair, taller and wears glasses" Gwen answered as they turned back to each other. "Do you have a brother?" Carl whispered towards her. She nodded. "Ken?" They asked. Gwen nodded. "How'd you kn-"

"Gwen?" She asked whispering. Gwen nodded. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She smiled so relieved. She wrapped her arms tightly around the girl that it made her groan a little. "How'd you know my name?" Gwen asked gently. Carl came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gwen, Frank's my brother and that means-"

"I'm your niece" She hugged them back. Ben got up and walked over to her. "Wait. I have a cousin?" Ben asked staring her up and down. Saundra nodded tears still rolling down her eyes as she caressed the girl in her arms.

Ben took the redhead by her right arm despite it being injured. He hugged her so tightly. "Glad your here, cuz" He whispered into her ear before Ben turned and looked towards Kevin miming to him that she's no longer paying you.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen smiled happily as she sat and ate popcorn on with couch with her cousin. "This is..great" She informed him in between the gulps of food as she watched the sumo slammer movie on the television. Ben smiled hugging sitting closer to her. "How's you leg?" He asked her. Gwen smiled. "Your mother gave me some tablets that took most of the pain away" She smirked leaning on his shoulder. "Thanks for asking though"

"My mum said that you can stay in my room for the time being. It's either that or the couch" Ben asked her. Gwen smirked. "No offence, cuz, but I think I'll take the couch" Ben pouted as he turned back round to the t-v. "So, who's suppose to be the good guy?" Gwen asked attempting to make conversation. "That one" Ben pointed as Gwen chewed the rest of the popcorn down before Saundra came in the room on the phone with someone. "No I'm sorry but I haven't seen anyone of that description...alright...thankyou, bye" Saundra smiled into the phone before staring at the two. "Who was that?" Ben asked placing his arm on the back of the settee to turn to her. "Some man asking about whether they've seen Gwen" She replied walking over to the two of them. "I think you're gonna have to keep a low profile for a while" Saundra told her niece. Gwen's lips pursed. "Does that mean that I can still going to school?" Gwen asked gently. Saundra smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "Not right now, Sweetie, but I'm sure you will soon until then I'm sure Ben would shared some of his books with you"

Gwen smiled at her.

"Anyway, how's your leg?" Saundra asked. "It feels a little better. It's still a little numb though" Gwen lifted her trouser leg up and showed her the bandages. "But my arm hurts like crazy. Kevin said it might be broken" Gwen held it and winced. "I'll get Carl to have a look at it when he gets home from work" Ben placed a hand on her thigh.

"Do you want me to have a look at it?" Ben asked gently. She nodded.

"I'll go get you something proper to eat" Saundra took the bowl of popcorn away. Gwen sighed.

"I was really enjoying those" Gwen smirked as Ben lifted her arm sleeve up to see a small bump on her arm. Ben poked it causing Gwen to scream and clutch her arm. "Ow Ben" She winced her eyes. "I think that's your bone" Ben informed her. "Oh man" Gwen placed her head on the couch breathing in sharply. "You okay Gwen?" Ben placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can you please go get some more pain killers" She asked. Ben nodded gettin up off the couch and walking into the kitchen to see his mother standing there cutting up some gluten free bread to make some sandwhichs. "Ben, is your cousin okay I thought I heard her scream?" Saundra asked. "Sort of; her arms broken really badly" Ben oulled out a few bandages and grabbed the panadol. "Oh my" Saundra placed the lettuce and tomato between the bread before cutting it in half. "Here, go give this to her" Saundra smiled passing it to him. "Thanks mum, I'll make sure she eats it" Ben smirked making his way back into the room to find his cousin laying there still holding her shoulder and arm tightly.

She looked up at him and placed his hands out letting the tablets slide out of his hand and into hers. "Thanks" She smiled at him grabbing the tablets before gulping them down.

"My mum wants you to eat this" He passed the plate of food to her. "I'm pretty full" Gwen shook her head feeling the parshed feeling in her stomach. "My mum wants you to eat it. Kevin said that you were a little under weight" Ben t=put the plate of food in her lap before sitting down next to her and grabbing her arm. She sighed but began eating. "Kevin also told me abuot the scars on your back" Ben whispered as he pulled her sleeve up to get a better look at her arm. "Yeah, I got my first branding when I was only 6.

I still remember it. The pain was...it hurt alot" Gwen rubbed her arm. Ben began bandaging her arm nice and tightly before grabbing another and tucking her arm up against her body into a resting position. "There feel better?" Ben asked.

Gwen smirked nodding taking another bite of the sandwich. "Why did he brand you?" Gwen looked up to see Kevin coming in the room. "I don't know. I told my parents when he did but..." She sighed. "They never listened" She frowned.

"They said it was a blessing to be chosen by the chosen one" Gwen stiffled a smirk like she thought it was funny.

She shook her head. "I never opened my mouth to my parents and complained again after my brother left. The chosen one kept his eye on me after that never let me out of his site. I didn't belong there so I tried to escape and everytime I tried to escape he'd brand me again. Sometimes he used to drag me from my bed in the middle of the night and brand me" Gwen winced her eyes remembering every single excruciating detail of the torture. "That was until he felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked. "I, yeah" Gwen breathed out holding her head.

She couldn't help but feel the pain begin to seep back to her arm.

"I can't believe my arms broken" She winced her eyes in pain. Feeling the pain flood back. "I don't think those pain killers worked" She informed her cousin. "I can't give you anymore otherwise you'll be sick" Ben informed her. She breathed out feeling woozy. "I think I need to go lay down" Gwen tried to move from the couch but couldn't. Ben grabbed her arm and helped her lay back down. She breathed out wondering how long it took broken bones to heal. "So what's the plan for today, Tennyson" Kevin asked watching the girl. "Those people are looking around for her. My mum just got a call by one of them"

"They know where you live?" Kevin gripped the arm of the chair. Ben nodded. "My aunt and uncle must of told them for security reasons or something"

"We should move her"

"Where?"

"Back to the garage"

"You're not taking her anywhere" Saundra came into the room with a dishcloth looking at them with an angry expression.

Gwen sighed looking towards the open window. "You think if they knew I was here they would've grabbed me by now?" Gwen arched her eyebrow. "Maybe they're waiting" Kevin placed his hand on his chin. "Maybe they're waiting for night-time so they can grab her when she's asleep" Gwen's eyes widened. "We'll take you into a safe secure area.

Grandpa can help keep you at plumber headquarters until it's safe"

Gwen frowned but nodded.

"


End file.
